<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty boy. by endstones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513787">pretty boy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endstones/pseuds/endstones'>endstones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5undy - Freeform, 5up/fundy - Freeform, Alcohol, Bar, First Kiss, Fluff, Hafu Lobbies, M/M, No Angst, as friends, kiss, no beta we die like 5up in among us, pure fluff, soft, soft fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endstones/pseuds/endstones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fundy sees a cute boy at the bar. in talking to him, he fucks up and calls him pretty boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy/5up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty boy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915662">dear 5up</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibutonao3/pseuds/anibutonao3">anibutonao3</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fundy was on his 5th drink when he saw him. it was hard to miss him, with his pink tinged hair that stood out in the dimly lit bar full of browns and blacks. he was sitting at a table with his friends, who were giggling and laughing as though they were having the time of their life. quite a contrast to fundy, who was sat alone at the bar in his superdry hoodie and jeans. the boy had fashion sense. he wore a knitted jumper that was messily tucked into jeans, the ends of them cuffed upwards. fundy couldn't help but admire him, gazing over at the table every so often as he drank his cocktail.</p><p>the drink must have given him some sort of confidence, because he almost felt brave enough to go up and talk to the boy. and by some weird twist of fate, said boy had just come up to the bar. fundy considered for a moment, before downing the remnants of his drink and walking over.</p><p>"hey, pretty boy," he said, before immediately flushing. the alcohol must have also taken over his ability to speak, because that was definitely not what he wanted to say. the boy in front of him giggled, looking up at fundy. he was definitely shorter than him, by around 4 inches. </p><p>"that- i'm sorry, i don't know what i just said, i just wanted to say hello," he tried to explain, scratching the back of his neck, "but i mean.. you are really pretty."</p><p>now it was pretty boy's turn to blush. </p><p>"i mean, thank you. you're not too bad yourself," the boy commented, looking up at fundy. who at that moment was distracted by said boy's lips. </p><p>"oh, uh, thanks," fundy replied, "do you, maybe, want to get a drink together?" he awaited nervously for the rejection.</p><p>"actually, yeah. i need some breathing space from my friends anyway," he laughed, nodding to the people at the table he was previously sat at. the boy sat down on a stool, gesturing for fundy to sit down with him.</p><p>they talked for minutes, maybe even hours. fundy couldn't keep track of time, not because of the alcohol but because of how pretty the boy was. in a gorgeously casual way- his long eyelashes, the freckles dotting his skin, the way his hair fell across his face. his honey voice surrounded fundy until he couldn't resist anymore.</p><p>"i really want to kiss you right now." fundy burst out, looking awkwardly at the pretty boy.</p><p> the boy looked shocked at first, before leaning in closer and murmuring, "then do it."</p><p>so fundy kissed pretty boy. soft , slow, he could feel him intoxicate my thoughts and brain until he was in every nook and cranny. he tasted of strawberry and chocolate and fundy just couldn't get enough. the boy ran his hands through fundy's hair and fundy smiled, his lips still pressed against pretty boy's. his heart beat at a thousand beats per minute and he would have been lying if he said he didn't want to stay in this moment forever. pretty boy pulled away, looking at fundy with a glint in his eye and a smile on his lips. fundy nearly whined, wanting nothing more than to just kiss the boy in front of him forever. </p><p>"we should probably makeout in some place that isn't a crowded bar. especially not in a crowded bar with my friends," pretty boy giggled, with his pretty honey voice. fundy just nodded, just wanting to be close with the boy again.</p><p>and as pretty boy pulled him out the bar, fundy remembered something.</p><p>"pretty boy, what's your name?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>the boy turned back and smirked, pulling him close before responding,</p><p>"that's a question for another time, lover boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>5undy content my beloved &lt;33<br/>kudos + comments appreciated !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>